Protective
by poseidonkid2595
Summary: (y/n) your name You're Harry's cousin and you like Draco
"Hey (y/n)!" Harry shouted after you, you groaned turning to look at your cousin storming after you, all he was ever doing was giving you warnings about what not to do like he wasn't constantly breaking rules

"What do you want now Harry?" You asked uninterested

"You were the only Dursley that was ever nice to me (y/n) so please at least hear me out" He said looking at you pleadingly

"You've never used that line with me before" You said smiling feeling embarrassed, you were a Ravenclaw 2 years younger than your cousin the famous Harry Potter

"Yeah well I never thought I would be saying this, but I want you to stay away from Draco Malfoy" He said as the smile dropped off your face and felt angry

"Don't tell me who I can talk to, I really like Draco, yeah I know about the stupid hatred you both have for each other but that's nothing to do with me" You said feeling angry

"I just don't want to see you getting hurt" Harry said looking at you concerned

"He's barely even a friend how am I going to get hurt" You said frustrated being tired of everyone seeing you as some stupid little girl

"If he's not a friend, why do you talk to him?" He asked looking suspicious

"I hexed a friend of his since then we've been helping each other with studying" You said shrugging, truth is you could have gotten any Ravenclaw to help but there was something about the blonde haired boy with the sad Grey eyes that just got to you

"You're a Ravenclaw you don't need help on homework" Harry accused as you rolled your eyes

"I help him with his homework when he needs, and in return he teaches me some of the older students stuff since I can do my year stuff so easily" You said smiling

"Hey (y/n), I've been looking for you" Draco said as he came up behind you, you looked at him and smiled to see him glaring at Harry as you rolled your eyes "Hello Potter"

"Leave her alone Malfoy" Harry sneered as you groaned feeling fed up at this constant situation

"Well as interesting as being with you both together is, I'm sure me and Draco have other things to do, I'll see you later Harry" You said as you turned round continuing to go in the direction you were heading before Harry caught up to you which was to the lake, you heard Draco walking behind you

"I was waiting at you for the lake but when you never showed I thought maybe you got caught up reading some muggle book again or something" Draco explained with face flushed but you weren't looking, you felt bad being late

"Sorry for being late again, I'm terrible at remembering to keep up with the time" You said embarrassed and feeling bad for being late again to a study session

"It's ok, at least this time it wasn't you fault" He said smiling at you

"Yeah, I guess so, I'm sorry about Harry he's more like a brother than a cousin since we grew up together" You said feeling the need to explain

"It's fine, I get that he doesn't trust me with you, I'm the evil Slytherin and you're the good Ravenclaw" He joked and you shook your head

"I don't think your evil Draco" You said looking at him and saw him stop looking at you stunned which caused you to stop and look at him caringly "I think you're actually lonely and sad, you act tough and bully because you believe that's the way you're supposed to be. I was brought up with people who treated there own blood terrible who only got hand me downs, never got proper presents and was bullied by most of the family, I'm no more evil than you because I never stood up to my family for the way they treated Harry but I would buy him some sort of present with my pocket money without my family knowing and would sneak sweets to him"

"Do you feel like you belong in Ravenclaw?" Draco asked

"Sometimes no" You said looking at him sadly "Do you feel like you belong in Slytherin?"

"Sometimes no" He said giving you a sad smile as you gave a small chuckle, Draco reached out to take your hand as his other hand went to your cheek, before he slowly leaned in and you felt his lips on yours as a warm sensation started to spread through, the feeling of happiness and maybe finally finding a place you did fit in with Draco who would understand you.


End file.
